dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tier List
All characters of the same tier are listed in alphabetical order. Read this before making changes to the article. If you disagree with this tier, post it in TALK, do not edit the main article unless a thorough discussion has been made. For those of you who don't know, a tier list is basically a ranking of the various characters against each other - essentially, who's the 'best' and 'worst' Dissidia characters, based on their POTENTIAL abilities, equipments at max level, and their general performance in the game. The tiers are not solid, for example, an experienced low-tier player can still defeat an novice top-tier. This is the unofficial tier list for characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy based on the tier list posted on Final Fantasy Wiki, and it is only used for reference. Changes and discussions are encouraged. Top Tier Zidane Terra High Tier Cecil DK mode can combo into all ground attacks from Dark Cannon and Paladin mode is able to link Radiant Wings or Paladin force from Searchlight as well as having some solid BP attacks with good tracking. Very versatile due to the fact that Cecil is two characters in one. Cloud of Darkness Extremely versatile with her particle beams and tentalcles. Good HP attacks, BP attacks are offensively and defensively oriented at the same time. If it wasn't for her start up on a lot of her particle beam attacks, she'd be in God Tier. Firion Mage in the air, Melee on the ground, both solid with his magic having both short cast time and range and his Melee all linking into HP and having good range as well as other useful properties, and his Shield Bash can also be used for some rather brutal strategies. Jecht Jecht is the Captain Falcon of Dissidia. Awesome melee damage, Jecht block is one of the best defensive techniques in the game (it's only really second to All Guard), and his physical combos are brutal and extremely high damaging, but he lacks a ranged attack. Terra Meteor is ace in the hole, the attack can hit your enemy anywhere and gives you an opening to do a variety of other attacks, Meteor -> Holy Combo -> Flare -> Ultima hits hard, on top of that Tornado is a good close range punisher and blizzard combo is a solid keep away move. Medium Tier Bartz Very solid BP and HP game (he has quite a few of the better moves other characters do), all of his attacks give him accessory properties, and Goblin Punch is a great way to guarantee an ExBurst or some HP damage. His only major flaw is the lack of a really consistent method of HP damage against somecharacters Cloud Predictable and slow, but he can deal a great deal amount of damage in a single blow. Climhazzard --> Slash Blow gives him a high damaging punisher on the ground. He also has some HP links. His high risk/high reward game balances out. Cloud is the extreme case of high risk high return. Emperor "IT'S A TRAP!!!" Not exactly the most offensive character in the game if you know what I mean. Emperor was built for maps like Pandemonium or Ultimecia's Tower, he works best in small or tightly spaced maps, where he can lay obstacles while casting Starfall. He doesnt work well on big maps like Order's Sanctuary, and he is easily countered by mages or any character with long range attacks in general. Gabranth Totally useless without Ex Mode (but it can be charged in few seconds), but once in that, he is a beast that can deal HIGH amount of damage in seconds. His melee is fast and ranged,have great moves, that covers him on land and on air, and some far ranged attacks that aren`t so easyly avoided. Also the most badass looking in the game. Garland Rapes when on the ground, however, his air game is very lacking. He has the most versatile mid-range attacks. Cyclone is a excellent punisher, which is basicly the same thing as Terra's Tornado. Kefka Unpredictable as hell. His magic is harder to dodge than some mages but he requires constant spamming and predictive play to hit good players, ExMode makes up for it big time by making his attacks considerably harder to dodge but even so quite a few of his magics can be reflected via dashing. Shantotto Her traps and ability to build BP with her HP attacks make her awesome, her huge cool down if she misses and her lack of any decent melee is a huge negative however. Squall Simply put, he is BP rape but he can't follow it with HP attacks well, His Ex mode is one of the best in the game giving him better range, more criticals and 2x the hits Ultimecia A totally far ranged character. She is very usefull on land, or at least more than in air, but even as that you have to play lots of mind games in order to make Ultimecia´s attacks to land successfully. Low Tier Onion Knight Fast but extremely weak...he really is hard to avoid and needs three to four hits to deal the same damage as a single attack from other characters, non of his moves are actually excellent, is somehow predictible, and he has a long cooldown time after his attacks that leaves him open for a good beating. The good thing about OK is that most of his BRV attacks also link to HP. Sephiroth Extremely fast bp attacks, has one of the highest critical hit rates in the game, decent aerial and ground game. Hp attacks are terrible, his only saving grace is scintilla. Warrior of Light "What's air game?" Weak ranged game and air game, absolutely average BP game, and some solid HP attacks. He is basicly a Exdeath wannabe.